


Things are not always as they seem

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Weasley's exept twins, Dumbledore has a secret, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James are alive, Severus didnt join Voldemort he has never been a death eater or received the dark mark and neither did Lucius, Dumbledore has a secret and he is up to no good, the Weasley's cannot be trusted apart from the twins and Hermione is the only friend Harry has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is crazy because I havent finished my other stories yet but I coudnt help myself I have this concept and need to get it out. please let me know what you think and enjoy.

Harry James Potter was a scrawny boy even though he was seventeen already he looked more like he could be twelve or thirteen. It wasn’t that his parents didn’t care about him, oh no that would be as far from the truth as can be, Lily and James Potter loved their son, they fed him and clothed him and made sure that he got everything that he deserved, yet he was far from spoiled, he was a very shy boy and very obedient, according to James he was the perfect little gentleman and he grumbled as he said this because Harry is more like his mother than he is like James. James described Harry’s lack of length and weight on “The growing spurt not yet functioning” Lily was optimistic in believing that once he leaves Hogwarts things will be better, Harry wasn’t so sure, being the Boy who lived didn’t sit so well with him at all, all his classmates were mean and vicious in the attempt of breaking the saviour of the wizarding world down.....

 

Dumbledore smirked where he paced in his office at Hogwarts, he had a secret that no one knew about not even his most faithful and trusted servant Severus Snape, the only ones that new of this secret were the Weasley’s apart from Fred and George, he couldn’t trust does brats if their lives depended on it, he was glad that they had left school otherwise he didn’t think that what he was planning would have worked out, no he needed to bid his time make sure everything was in order for his sweet master.....

Severus Snape sipped his tea in his house in Spinner’s end, looking over at his loyal and most trusted friend Lucius Malfoy, he stared at the man he knew since childhood as if couldn’t believe that what the man said was actually true. “ Narcissa is expecting again?, wow that is excellent news for someone her age?”” I believe congratulations is in order” Lucius smirked and blushed at the same time, he could hardly believe it himself when Cissy told him that morning. “ Thank you my dear friend, yeah you should have seen Draco’s face when we told him, he went all shades of white that I didn’t even know existed it was classic to watch.” Severus laughed it would have been wonderful to see his Godson’s face, he was happy for the Malfoy’s they deserved some happiness in their lives....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some background to see how everything fits together

How it all started was a mystery to him, this journey that he called Hogwarts, his parents ofcourse told him from the very beginning what he was so it didn’t really surprise him when he got his letter on his eleventh birhday, what suprised him though was the way Dumbledore acted towards him, oh he was nice and kind and sweet, but Harry could sense something lurking in the shadows waiting for the right time to jump out at him and tear him to shreds. He remembered meeting Ron on the train, Ron the boy with the freckles on his face and the brightest red hair Harry has ever seen. Harry had made his way to an empty compartment not wanting to draw attention to himself when he noticed the boy sneeking in, it wasn’t even in a friendly way, no to be honest it was kind of hostile, Harry later found out that Ron only befriended him because he was the boy who lived not because he thought that Harry was anything special, at least Harry found out in time and broke the friendship off, instead he began to focus on the blonde haired boy that always sat at the back of every class, the boy kept too himself not voluteering answers or even looking the teachers in the eyes, he was too shy to talk to anyone, but Harry saw the longing in the little boy’s eyes in the first potion class they had together, the longing for a friend and that is when it started that special friendship with Draco Malfoy. 

 

 

Draco Malfoy was contrary to the belief that he was popular actually the opposite, sure he got the attention of girls now and then, looking at him and gogling at him like he was some prize at the carnival, it bothered him that people would look at him and think that he was arrogant or that they thought that he thought that he was to cool for school, but the truth was, he loved school, he loved learning all there was to learn about magic and his marks wasn’t that bad even, he was a very dilegent student. He also liked being friends with Harry despite everyone yhinking that the only reason he wanted to be Harry’s friend was the fact that Harry was the boy who lived, which was not the reason at all. Draco liked having Harry as a friend because despite the tough image he tried to pull for his classmates, Harry was the still and brooding kind, he would sit hours at the lake just staring into space and reflecting on his life, he would be the friend that listened when talked and the friend that would try to give you advice, he would however never force you to talk on you off days and that was why Draco liked him.

 

Dumbledore never liked children he never wanted to be headmaster at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, but in order for his master’s plan to work he had to become headmaster, had to do ehat was expected of him especially when the news were heard that Harry Potter would have come to school that year. Children in his opinion should all be drowned at their birth, or their necks should be wrung, all their are is running nose, annoying, attention seeking twats....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know when you find out what Dumbledore's secret is


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and for those who waits for the rape it will still be a while, what i have planned makes it useful to do it later. unbeta'd anyone want to be my Beta let me know please.

Severus was very hesitant in his attempt to be one of Dumbledore’s faithful followers, he has heard stories about the man when he was a student at Hogwarts that would make people’s hair stand up, he didn’t know what it was about the man that worried him so, Albus never gave him a reason not to trust him and yet he was very apprehensive when Albus approached him at the beginning of the year to tell him to keep a eye on James’s son because “ Who knows what that little brat would be up too.” Severus didn’t believe that about Harry, James and Snape has been friends and what people didn’t know was that it was never Pettigrew that was the fourth Marauder but he himself, he even had a small crush on his friend James back then, until he found out that James was in fact straight and besotted to Lily. He remembered when James had called him with the news of Lily’s pregnancy and the fact that it was going to be a boy, he remembered how happy he was when they told him, the first time he held Harry in his arms as a small baby he swore to protect him at any costs, he will never let anything happen to his friend’s baby.

James was scared to sent Harry of too Hogwarts when Harry turned eleven, he was afraid because there was so many teachers and students he didn’t trust, but Lily had assured him that Severus would take care of Harry and it was that thought alone that made him sent his only son to the school he liked to call the lion’s den....

Ronald Weasley honestly didn’t understand the fuss everybody made about the boy who lived like the brat was something special or what not, yeah sure he had a scar on his fucking forehead that made him stand out from the rest of wizards but why was everyone putting their hope in him to be the saviour of the fucking Wizarding world, he smirked to himself no one would want to call him saviour if people were to find out what was going to happen to him.....


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry I took so long to update please let me know if I should continue this story or not.

Chapter four  
Voldemort called all his followers together, his lover sitting on his left side, their hands entwined, to the world it will look like Voldemort could have no love for anyone and anything apart from his snake, or himself, but Tom really loved his lover, not only was his lover a powerful Wizard, but he was also in on the dark lord’s plan. “ Have you decided when it is going to happen my pet?.” He asked his lover. “ Yes, my lord, when the students will be away to hogsmeade, Potter will serve detention with me and then I will drug his pumpkin juice, I will let you then know, and then for a hour I will let the wards of Hogwarts down.”

 

James Potter was pacing in his study at their house in Godric’s Hollow, he had the terrible feeling that something was going to happen and yet he couldn’t understand what it would mean so he fire called Severus. Severus was very surprised to see his best friend face in the fire, “What is wrong Jay?” he used the nickname he always called James when they were at school. “Hey Sev, I’m not really sure I just have this bad feeling that something is about to happen, is Harry okay.?” “Mmm that is strange, maybe you are just a little overly worried about Harry, he is fine, getting shyer by the second, but other than that he is fine.” James thank him and went back to pacing in his study, he was an auror but he didn’t even know how to describe this feeling he had and he hoped that it will pass.

 

Molly Weasley was so mad at Ron that he wasn’t trying harder to win Harry Potter’s friendship, it would mean so much for their reputation if they could be associated with the Potter’s, when Molly was at Hogwarts she wanted to be friends with Lily desperately but Molly’s dad refused her, he said that it was their duty as pure blood family to not associate with halfbloods or muggleborns, it was such a shame that Ron had a crush on that filthy mudblood Granger girl, the Weasley’s always took pride in the fact that they were pureblood, she has already lost all hope in the twins because they refuse to act like they are inferior above other wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think

Chapter five.

Harry stood in front of the mirror in the boys’s dormitory, he had potions now and was quite excited to see Professor Snape, he didn’t know why the other kids had problems with Snape, he and Draco was on top of the class in potions shortly followed by Hermione Granger. Harry didn’t want to admit it to anyone and no one apart from Draco knew this but he had a extremely big hard on for his potions professor...

 

Draco looked up when he saw Harry enter the potion classroom and still couldn’t believe that Harry had a crush for his godfather, it was gross and sweet at the same time and didn’t really know what to think of it... 

The class listened as Severus droned on and on about the uses of poly juice potion and of it’s dangers to the untrained witch or Wizard winking at Harry and Draco who made the poly juice potion in their second year to play a joke on Professor McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the kidnapping if you guys want me to continue with the story!


	6. part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets Kidnap and a little filter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last hehe i know enjoy

Harry was walking down the corridor on his way to hogsmeade when a Rawenclaw prefect called him and told him that the headmaster was looking for him. “ i wonder what that old coot wants now”, Harry thought to himself scowling as he made his way to Dumbledore’s office begrudgingly. He whispered Canary creams and the gargoyle moved aside so that harry could move upstairs towards the Headmaster’s office.

Dumbledore looked up from his moon spectacles and smiled somewhat warmly at Harry. “ Come in dear boy, and have a seat” he knew that Harry will never take lemon drops from him because his parents probably already warned him about it so the only way to put the drug is was via pumpkin juice which he knew was Harry’s favorite.. “Pumpkin juice Harry” Dumbledore asked “ Sure” Harry said his parents didn't say that he couldn't have pumpkin juice so he gladly accepted his favorite beverage. 

 

It was about five seconds when Harry started to feel dizzy, his breath quickened and he suddenly realized that yes he has been fooled by Dumbledore into drinking pumpkin juice the last thought running through his mind was o no what is going to happen before darkness over came him. Dumbledore laughed foolish boy he thought it was so easy drugging the boy, o yes his master would certainly be pleased, he smugly picked up the boy and apparated to the Riddle mansion.

 

Meanwhile at Riddle mansion.......

 

Voldemort paced up and down along his chambers, he grew restless as the clock ticked, time was running out for his plan to succeed, he glanced over to his faithful followers, he looked at Arthur Weasley and his sons, all of them accept the twins were his followers, he would of like the twins joining they are so good at pranks, but unfortunately they decided to join the light. O well they will also have to die then. His eyes also roamed towards Rockwood, Grabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Lestrange, Crouch, Macnair ect. And saw they loyalty behind their masks, he was so lucky to have them.

Dumbledore landed with a whoosh at the manner a unconcious boy in his arms. “Finally, Love” Voldemort said as he watched his lover standing there with the boy who was not awake in his arms. Dumbledore leaned in to kiss Tom Riddle on the mouth feeling himself go hard, he had to be patient though he knew out of experience that Voldemort had a one track mind and would only now focus on the task at hand namely breaking the boy who lived.   
He carried the boy towards one of the cells in the dungeons ready for him, and tied the boy up with magigal binds that cannot be broken unless someone says the password which only him and voldemort knew of course. Harry groaned but other than than that the boy didnt wake up or moved.

A few hours later Harry woke up with a massive headache, he felt ill, like a truck had hit him. He looked around too see darkness and unfamiliar surroundings when it all came back with a bang, he groaned he couldnt believe that he was so stupid to accept anything from the headmaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess what dumbledore's secret is?


End file.
